familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)/Images
Images Image:Schneider-EddieAugust family 02.jpg|1917 with Schneiders Image:7684269 110396461634.jpg|1918 circa. This photo went to war with her uncle Louis, and when he died it was returned to her. Image:Freudenberg-Naida 02c.jpg|1920 circa at school in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Naida 02a.jpg|1920 circa at school in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Naida 02mask.jpg|1920 circa at school in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:40701987 303b249059 o.jpg|1921 with Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) in New York City, New York in 1921 Image:Richard Charles Freudenberg (1918-1994); Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009); and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) circa 1923 most likely in Jersey City, New Jersey.jpg|1923 Image:Lindauer-Eloise 03b.jpg|1925 circa at Matavan beach Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 07s.jpg|1929 in the Bronx at Nelson and Lattin wedding Image:Lattin Nelson wedding 06d.jpg|1929 in the Bronx at Nelson and Lattin wedding File:Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) and Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) in 1933.jpg|1933 Image:Freudenbergs and Winblads and Van Deusens at New Jersey house of Ada and Ralph Kohlman 1935 circa.jpg|1935 at the home of Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1884-1957) Image:Freudenberg-VanDeusen marriage.gif|1935. Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) on October 26, 1935, at Trinity Lutheran Church, 195 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Naida 098.jpg|1936 Image:Winblad VanDeusen Norton 1952.jpg|1952 in Jersey City Image:525018 10200586485013536 233862704 n.jpg|1953 in Jersey City Image:Naida Freudenberg and Burnett Peter Van Deusen in 1955 in Jersey City.jpg|1955 in Jersey City Image:Freudenberg-NaidaMuriel circa 1955 Scan0063.jpg|1955 circa cheesecake in Jersey City Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) circa 1955 on Ogden Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey.jpg|1955 circa Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) circa 1955 on Ogden Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey 2.jpg|1955 circa Image:Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) circa 1955-1960 on Ogden Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey.jpg|1955-1957 circa Image:Susan Penny Van Deusen (1952) and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) circa 1955-1957.jpg|1955-1957 circa Image:Freudenberg and Van Deusen in Atlantic City at the Steel Pier in 1956.png|1956 in Atlantic City, New Jersey Image:Norton-RichardArthur 1959 00100002 large.jpg|1959 Image:81917352-SLD-001-0027.jpg|1959-1960 Image:Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) scan0068.jpg|1960-1965 circa in Fairfield, New Jersey Image:Naida Muriel Freudenberg scan0034.jpg|1960-1965 circa in Fairfield, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-NaidaMuriel circa 1960-1965 stole scan0040.jpg|1965 circa in Fairfield, New Jersey Image:Maria Freudenberg with Van Deusen family.jpg|1965 circa in Fairfield, New Jersey File:Dahl Winblad VanDeusen 1966.jpg|1966 with Dahls in Fairfield, New Jersey Image:9961 10200821394886136 1857311172 n.jpg|1973 July 21 Image:Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Freudenberg in August 1973.jpg|1973 August at airport File:Freudenberg VanDeusen 1975October26 anniversary.jpg|1975 for 40th wedding anniversary on October 26, 1975 File:VanDeusen-Peter 1980.png|1980 at the 1980 Winter Olympics in Lake Placid, New York File:Toni Lynn Dahl (1965) confirmation in 1985.jpg|1985 File:Uncle Lonnie and aunt Diana with Naida Freudenberg and Burnett Van Deusen in 1991.png|1991 Image:VanDeusen Freudenberg 02d.gif|1993. Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at wedding of granddaughter Writings Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1930 PrizeStory 01.GIF|1930 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1930 Sandlewood 01.GIF|1930 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1930 WestwardBound.GIF|1930 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1932 MotherMine.GIF|1932 Image:Freudenberg-NaidaMuriel 1932May7 Mother Mine.png|1932 Mother Mine Census Image:1920 census Freudenberg Winblad 2.gif|1920 US census Image:1930 census Freudenberg Winblad 2.gif|1930 US census Image:1940 United States Federal Census for Burnett Van Densen.jpg|1940 US census Documents Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1964June3 travels.jpg|1964 travel diary Category: Pictures pages Category: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)